


Pieces of You

by emudii



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Toraten, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emudii/pseuds/emudii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Goten swallows down the blood and bone, together.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of You

**Author's Note:**

> (09/14/2011) gifted to amarantines; gt era; warnings for blood.

Ten years without Fusion has left them in a rocky place, on the best of days… at least, when no one else is looking. When no one else is looking, Trunks picks a fight with Goten, saying things he really shouldn’t say with an irritated smile. And Goten, who doesn’t give a damn anyway—because Trunks is his best friend and he’s fucking entitled to it—hauls off on him. Because no matter how “uncalled for," they’re best friends. And he’ll rattle the _fuck_ out of Trunks’ skull, if the bastard asks for it hard enough. God knows, he’s been _needing_ it, lately.  
  
Something about the end of the world makes people into uncouth bitches, and Trunks is no exception—even if it _is_ on purpose, because he’s burnt out on work and just wants a little bit of distraction. But Goten has never taken issue with giving him attention, when he’s wanted it.

So it’s all good. It’s all okay, really.  
  
And besides, he’s irritated too.  
  
So when his fist connects with a _crunch_ , and Trunks stumbles backward, spluttering and bleeding from the mouth, he can’t bring himself to feel all that guilty. Instead he exhales everything in one deep, cleansing breath and calmly walks up to the other man, taking his face in hand. He can tell, from the way Trunks is poking his tongue around, in his cheek, that he must’ve busted something loose— _very_ loose, since he’s too distracted to bother struggling. Goten inhales all of the blood and testosterone, again. Lets it thrum in the spaces behind his closed eyes. And, slowly, carefully… leans in, mouth to mouth, and presses into the carnage that he’s created. Trunks resists, of course, but his complaints are muffled easily enough with just a little bit of well-placed pressure. Clamping down on his arms to keep him still, Goten finds where that displaced tooth is still barely held in place and _forces_ it free with one firm sweep of his tongue. There’s a sudden, hot burst of metal and salt and Trunks jerks, grabbing at him frantically and whinging as Goten _swallows_ down the blood and bone, together.  
  
When they finally break away, the older man covers his mouth and gives him a slightly wild look.  “What was _that_ for?" he demands. But Goten just smiles darkly and doesn’t bother to wipe the red staining his chin. After all, for the first time in ten years, he’s feeling just a little more complete.

"I just put it back where it belongs."


End file.
